A New Beginning
By: Mango the RainWing and Grain the SeaWing Information Main Protagonist: None Fanfiction Number: 1 Series: Unicorn Cats Summary: The lives of two dragonets are about to change. Mango and Grain had been living practically ordinary lives, until now. They will go on an adventure with magical scavengers, a science fox, and a.....rainbow unicorn cat? The beginning has begun. The end will forever be unknown. PotterWings, Wiki Users, Science Foxes, and Rainbow Unicorn Cats Why, hello! Didn't see you there. (Wow, my vision is going. Wait this is online so never mind.) Would you like to hear a story? I bet you do, and this one is about characters in the Harry Potter series, the Wings of Fire series, the show Unikitty, and even some users here! This story is written by Mango and Grain. You ready? Let's go! Chapter 1: At the Forbidden Forest "Okay, send the red sparks if anything goes wrong, alright?" Hagrid asked Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They both nodded. "Okay. Yeh off on yeh own now." They walked into the forest, the forest that would soon hold a rainbow cat, a science fox, and two dragons. "Harry, this is all your fault," Hermione said. "If we didn't leave behind the Invisibility Cloak, we wouldn't have been caught by Filch. Now we have detention. Detention, ''Harry. This will be on my record forever, so I won't get to be the Minister of Magic. And even if this doesn't ruin my chances, we'll probably die from anything in the forest. Did you know-" "HERMIONE, SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. Then he whispered loudly. "If you keep on chatting nonstop, and a monster comes, what will happen then?" Hermione opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. She knew better than to yell at Harry. They walked deeper into the forest, then came across a door. "Why, look! It's a door." Harry pointed his wand at the knob. "''Alohomora!" He said. The door swung open and revealed a desert. Hermione backed away from the door. "Harry, what if it's cursed?" she said. Harry ignored her, walking in. Hermione walked around the door. "Harry, there's nothing behind it. You shouldn't go in. This is different magic than the magic we use." Harry grinned at Hermione. "Then let's explore." Harry slammed the door behind them. Behind the door, Harry started running. Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the doorknob. "Alohomora!" she said. Hermione walked through the door, then scribbled a note and sent up red sparks. Just so Hagrid knows where we went, she thought. "HERMIONE, LET'S GO!!" Harry yelled from afar. Hermione shut the door, and ran off with her friend for a new adventure. ---- "What a wonderful day for exploring!" Unikitty called out, stars exploding from her head. "Don't you agree, Dr. Fox?" The science fox glanced uneasily around the forest. "I-I don't know, Unikitty. The location of this forest is near a very strange castle." Unikitty smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "A magical ''castle?" she asked. "Well, not exactly, but-" "Ooh, look, a ''magical ''footprint. It must be a magical duck, who can talk!" Unikitty pointed to a webbed talon print. Grain's talon print. Dr. Fox peered at the talon print. "Unikitty, this doesn't look like a duck. There are some ''unguibus Galli oculos verberavit ''at the end of this ''vestigium. ''That means this belongs to a ''Draco virtutem quamdam aquam, ''so he or she would have ''mali in pedes." Unikitty's looked confused. "What?" The science fox sighed. "There are some claws at the end of this foot. That means this belongs to a water dragon. so he or she would have webbed talons." The unicorn cat brightened. "WOW! A dragon! Maybe it'll be our friend!" Dr. Fox looked at Unikitty. "I highly doubt that'll be happening." The pair walked some more when they saw a door. "A mysterious door! Let's go, Dr. Fox!" Unikitty pushed the door and it swung open. "Unikitty, come back!" Dr. Fox said as the rainbow unicorn cat bounced away into a desert. Dr. Fox backed away from the door, then slowly walked through. The desert sand felt warm and soft. Once she saw nothing was wrong, she raced after her friend for a new adventure. Chapter 2: Still at the Forbidden Forest "Mango, really? You sure we're not lost right now?" Grain asked her best friend as they both walked into an eerie forest. "I'm 99.9% sure," Mango assured her. "Well, that's not much, coming from the most reliable and wise RainWing in the forest, even though YOU'RE ONE YEAR OLD!!!" Mango scoffed as if she didn't care. "I'm cold and thirsty! Why couldn't we have gone with Wolfy and Tailbite?! We literally passed a hundred shops on the way here! We could've bought a fish!" Grain protested. Mango wrinkled her snout. "Ew. Gross. No. I'm exploring this forest, and there's nothing you can do about it." Grain sighed as she followed Mango deeper into the forest. She dug her claws into the mud, leaving a webbed talon print. "Don't worry," Mango chirped after a while. "I saw some scavengers around here with horse butts." "What does that have to do with anything?" "Just thought it was interesting." "ARGH. Mango, I'm starving, and we're walking into a strange forest that could end our lives right now. Are you stupid enough to actually do that?" There was a silence. Mango frowned, but then noticed, appearing out of nowhere, a miniature door. "Three moons, it's a mysterious door. Must be animus-touched, somehow." "Hmm." Grain glared at the door as if that would make it disappear. "Wait!" she interjected as Mango reached for the doorknob. "What if the door's cursed? You should use your venom." Mango sighed. "Fine." The RainWing unhinged her mouth and spat at the door. The venom slid down the door, leaving faint marks. "Well, that didn't work. Let's just open it then." Grain pushed the door and it revealed a desert. "Hey! It's kind of like the Sand Kingdom. Come on, Grain, don't be a slow squid!" Mango flew out and into the desert. "Wait for me!" Grain shouted after her. She looked around, then flew after her friend for a new adventure. ---- Hermione grumbled. "Why did we have to go through an unknown door, in an unknown desert, and not have any water or food? Really, Harry, that was so idiotic of you." "I thought an adventure would be better than looking around for a blasted unicorn!" Hermione only frowned and crossed her hands. Harry wiped his forehead. "It seems pretty hot here, right? And I'm thirsty." He pleadingly looked to Hermione. She conjured up 2 bottles and pointed her wand inside them. "Aguamenti." The bottles filled up. Harry grabbed one and began drinking thirstily. "Whatever happened to manners?" she said. Harry ignored her and kept chugging the bottle. Once the two had drunk, they journeyed on. Harry saw a silhouette of two figures behind them, one on four legs and the other on two. Stars seemed to come out of the four-legged creature. Hermione looked around and saw the same thing. Harry looked at her and grabbed her hand. He started running, dragging Hermione behind him. "STOP! STOP!" she screamed. Harry stopped but didn't let go of her hand. "Are you daft? Those things might hear us and attack! Maybe they're spies for Voldemort!" he whispered angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why would they be spies for Voldemort? You were the one who said we should explore. So it's your fault." Harry glared at her. "Well, we don't know what they are, so we must be prepared. One of them might know magic." If looks could kill, Hermione would have killed Harry quicker than Voldemort. But he didn't get scared the least by her. She finally sighed and drew out her wand. They got ready to fight these new strangers. Chapter 3: In the Unknown Desert Unikitty smiled at the humans in front of her. "Hiiiiiii!" she said cheerfully to Harry and Hermione. "Uh...Unikitty...." Dr. Fox whispered to the rainbow cat. Harry started towards Unikitty, but Hermione held him back. "Who are you?!" he demanded, looking suspiciously at the rainbow cat. Unikitty smiled warmly, ignoring the frantic expression on her friend's face. "I'm Princess Unikitty, ruler of the Unikingdom. This is my best friend, Dr. Fox. She's super smart and really good at math. And science. She's always--" "What are you doing here?" Hermione interrogated the rainbow cat, her wand raised, not completely convinced of Unikitty's innocence. "WHAT are you, in general?" Harry elbowed Hermione. "Don't be rude," he whispered to his friend, but Hermione ignored him. Unikitty didn't look the least bit offended though, let alone angry. She wore the same cheerful expression as she answered Hermione's questions. "Dr. Fox and I were exploring the Unikingdom, but we got lost and ended up in a forest. Then we found a mysterious door, which led us to this desert." Hermione studied the rainbow cat intently, as Dr. Fox peered over her shoulder. "That magic wand is breaking all the laws of science!" she exclaimed, almost insane. "What type of science is it? Physics? What does it do?" Hermione shot the science fox a small grin, and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!", ''pointing her wand at Dr. Fox. The science fox instantly shot 6 feet into the air and screamed. "THERE 'MUST 'BE A SCIENTIFIC EXPLANATION FOR THIS!!!" she shrieked as she fell to the floor. Harry stepped toward the science fox. "Well, you see, we're wizards, and go to school at Hogwarts, we don't exactly follow the rules of--" "YAY!!" Unikitty screamed. "MAGIC IS REAL!!!" "Yes, it is," Hermione replied briskly, amused. A RainWing approached them. ---- "Hi!" Mango exclaimed to them in Scavenger, which was just a high-pitched squeal to Grain. "Three moons, Mango, are you 'purposely 'trying to make my ears bleed?" Grain asked, covering her ears and swooping gracefully beside Mango. Dr. Fox and Hermione took a step backward, terribly afraid of the dragons standing a few feet away from them. "Who...what....do you speak English?" Harry asked Mango. "Well, I practice," Mango admitted in Scavenger, and Grain covered her ears again, cringing. "Sleeping is pretty boring, surprisingly." Dr. Fox took a step towards Mango. "Three moons..." Mango whispered to Grain. "Is that--" "Yes." Grain whispered back. "Go crazy," she smirked, knowing what was coming. "DR. FOX, I AM A HUGE FAN!!!" Mango bellowed in Scavenger. The science fox looked at Mango. "What do you mean?" "Dr. Fox, is it true?" Mango asked her in awe. "Are you real? You're not just a fictional character? Can you show me your lab? Can you give me a tour of the WHOLE UNIKINGDOM??" Unikitty smiled broadly. "We'd be happy to!" Dr. Fox smiled but quickly frowned. "But we're stuck here." Grain looked at all of them with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Chapter 4: Entering the Unikingdom "What's wrong?" Mango whispered to Grain. "The thing is..." Grain began. "I'm listening," Mango replied. "I'm an animus," Grain admitted quietly. "What?! That's amazing! You could get us out of here! The sooner we get out, the sooner I could study complicated machines with Dr. Fox in her lab!" Grain looked amazed and still nervous. "You're not mad about me keeping a secret?" "Why would I be mad?" Mango laughed. "We all have our personal stuff. Now, let's get out of here!" Grain nodded and put her talons on the door. The door swung open to reveal......the UNIKINGDOM?! "Thank you so much!" Mango exclaimed as she hugged her friend. "C'mon guys, let's get out of here!" Mango said in Scavenger. Everyone ran out the door for a new adventure in the Unikingdom. ---- Grain noticed that Harry and the girls were getting slowed down, so she motioned for Harry and Unikitty to go on her back, and dropped Dr. Fox and Hermione on Mango's back. Hermione was amazed at the Unikingdom. Her, Harry, and Grain were looking at the place. The Unikingdom was a bright and cheerful location, just like its ruler. It had lush green hills, various shops, and locations that fit the needs of its inhabitants. Unikitty's castle overlooked the whole kingdom. "...and there is the castle, where me, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Robert, and Hawkodile live!" Dr. Fox was saying to Mango. Mango looked up and nearly fell. "IT'S AMAZING!" she screamed in Scavenger. Unikitty beamed. The castle was designed to look like Unikitty. A tower replaced her horn, windows replaced her eyes, and a fountain was created from her mouth. Various windows were put on the body of the castle, with an observatory acting as the tail. It was located on the top of a hill, with a track coming out of the observatory to the bottom of the hill. Grain flew closer to Mango and whispered, "Tell the scavengers we're landing near the largest house." Mango nodded. "We're going to the castle!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "Hermione, no!" But it was too late. Hermione and Harry Disapparated and ended up a few feet from the entrance. Instead of that cold darkness, Harry felt bright warmth. It was unexpected but welcoming and joyful. ''Probably because of all the happy citizens, ''he thought. It tickled the 2 dragonets when they Disapparated, so they laughed and fell from the sky. Mango managed to catch everyone before they fell. Grain waved her hands and made a small rubber mattress-like thing so they would fall safely. "So. This is the castle." Grain looked approvingly at it. "Let's go in." She pushed everyone into the doorway and walked in herself. Chapter 5: At the Castle Harry looked all around him, and Hermione scribbled down a memoir about this in her notepad very quickly. She had 5 more. The living room of the castle was contained in one of the rooms featuring an eye window. It had pink tiling on the walls and purple tiling on the floors, and a white fainting couch with sun and moon pillows and a rainbow bottom. Various bookshelves were there too. "Wow." Mango suddenly threw up on her foot. Venom made her talons smoke and dissolve. Before Mango could scream, Grain laid a talon on her snout. "Sleep." Mango instantly fell into a peaceful sleep. "Dittany!" Hermione squeaked. Grain looked around. The scavenger pulled a big vial out of a bag. "If you put the essence of dittany on the sleeping dragon's foot, it should heal very fast." Grain only heard more squeaking. She felt Hermione's throat and said, "Speak, not squeak." She did the same to Harry, Unikitty, and Dr. Fox. Hermione repeated what she said in Dragon. "Put essence of dittany on the sleeping dragon's foot. It should heal very fast. Please, I don't want it to get hurt." Harry also looked pleadingly. Grain nodded. "Of course... What were your names, scavengers?" Harry grinned. "I'm Harry Potter, the most famous wizard in England." Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" Grain set to work with the dittany and poured some on Mango's leg. "This sleeping dragonet is Mango the RainWing. Who's the fox and little Miss Rainbow Cupcakes?" Unikitty spoke up. "As I said before, I'm Princess Unikitty, ruler of the Unikingdom. This is my best friend, Dr. Fox. She's super smart and really good at math. And science." Dr. Fox nodded and smiled with pride. "I asked for ''your ''name, not Mango's," Hermione said. Grain sighed. "I'm Grain the SeaWing, and an animus." She frowned and wrapped bandages around Mango's foot. Harry studied the fainting couch. "What's an animus?" Grain rolled her eyes. "A magic dragon. They're very rare, and the only animus SeaWings are in the royal family. I'm not royal at all." Hermione wrote this down. "Then how come you're an animus?" Mango woke up just then. "Yeah, why? You also never told me your backstory or anything.." Mango looked curious. Unikitty and Dr. Fox watched and sat down next to Mango. "That doesn't make sense at all!" Dr. Fox said. Grain looked so sad it would break your heart. "You really want to know?" Everyone nodded. "Okay. I will tell you my story." She took a deep breath, then began her tale. ---- "I am the daughter of Coastal and Kelp the SeaWings. I hatched on one of the islands in the Bay of A Thousand Scales, and my mother then named me Grain. Now here's the interesting part. My father was taken by guards for injuring a SandWing 5 months later. SandWings were responsible for killing my half-brother Shore several years ago. He was 3. My mother raised me alone, away from the kingdom, on the same island I was born. That was when I discovered my powers. My mother apparently had a mate who was related to the royal family, and that was when she had Shore's egg, then my egg, but he left, and my mother mated with Kelp. I practiced them until I was amazing at them. My mother feared my powers and told me never to use them against someone. I always obeyed, except for small occasions, like sleeping. Then, 2 years later, she had another egg, my sister. Mist is the sweetest dragon I know, and I love her so much. After she was born, we moved near a lake in the Rainforest. That was where I met Mango. I kept my powers and my background a secret after then." ---- Everyone was shocked when she finished. Grain hurriedly said, "But I won't turn evil, I promise, I'll stay good!" Mango hugged her. "I had no idea! Why didn't you tell me?" Grain walked away. "I was afraid." Dr. Fox spoke up. "Well, that's all over, so... Mango, how about that tour of my lab?" Mango walked with her, chattering about ''Unikitty! Grain lied down on the fainting chair and ate salmon. Hermione sat next to her and told her and Harry, who was napping, the notes she took on this trip. When she started a speech about Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, Grain stretched back and closed her eyes. Right before she fell into a dreamless sleep, she thought, What a wonderful place to be with friends. Epilogue Grain then woke up with RainWings trying to kill her. Sword of Power This is the sequel. Hidden Magic This is the third one. Category:Harry Potter Category:Unikitty Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire fanon